


Interview 102

by Three_Kings_Cake



Series: Interviews with people directly after limetown [2]
Category: Limetown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Kings_Cake/pseuds/Three_Kings_Cake
Summary: Andy Kavala is being interviewed by Jane Elgin about a week after the panic. He was a paramedic who was the first to arrive at Limetown during the panic.





	Interview 102

**JANE** : This is FBI agent Jane Elgin, J-a-n-e—E-l-g-i-n. Today is February 15th, 2004. The time is 2:49 in the afternoon eastern standard time. The location is FBI headquarters in Washington DC. I am interviewing witness number 102. Witness 102, please state your full name and then spell it out letter by letter into the recorder. Then, state your date of birth and where you were born.

 **ANDY** : My name is Andy Kavala, A-n-d-y—K-a-v-a-l-a. I was born December 9th, 1978 in St. Louis.

 **JANE** : What was your involvement with Limetown?

 **ANDY** : I was an ambulance driver who responded to the panic call

 **JANE** : How long did it take you to get there?

 **ANDY** : Roughly twenty minutes

 **JANE** : Had you been up there before?

 **ANDY** : No

 **JANE** : Is there anyone you know that went to Limetown at any point?

 **ANDY** : No

 **JANE** : Even other ambulance workers?

 **ANDY** : Nope. I don’t remember hearing anyone talk about doing a ride to Limetown.

 **JANE** : How were there no medical emergencies? Roughly two years from first starting to the panic, nothing?

 **ANDY** : None. They must have had their own doctors or something. Or maybe they were lucky. Or both. I don’t know.

 **JANE** : What was the day of the panic like, before you got the call?

 **ANDY** : There were a lot of calls that day, moments after we left for Limetown, another call came in. It was just call after call that day

 **JANE** : When you arrived, what did you see?

 **ANDY** : The first thing I noticed was the smoke, we could smell it when we were driving up there. When we got to the gate, we saw black smoke rising from a distance. Looked like a house, although we couldn’t tell. Just as we approached the fence, a bunch of black SUVS came out of no where.

 **JANE** : Who were in the SUVS?

 **ANDY** : It was the company who owned Limetown, they had a bunch of security members. Although, we didn’t know that then. I thought it might be the FBI or something. They all spread out, some running into Limetown, others guarding the entrance.

 **JANE** : And what happened next?

 **ANDY** : I approached one of the guys, asking what they were doing. He told me that we needed to leave, they had this under control.

 **JANE** : So you left?

 **ANDY** : Not right away. My team came over to me and we started arguing with him. After a few moments, he reached into the car and pulled out a gun, shooting a tree right behind me. He said “next time I won’t miss.” That’s when we finally got out of there.

 **JANE** : Did you see anyone else?

 **ANDY** : On our way up, there was an SUV that was driving away from Limetown in the distance, although I don’t think they saw us.

 **JANE** : Who do you think it was? Did you see the license?

 **ANDY** : No, we were going so fast

 **JANE** : What did you do after leaving?

 **ANDY** : We continued to calls all day. It wasn’t until after work around 8 PM that I realized how big of a deal it was. Thought it would be just local news, yet it was all over CNN, MSNBC, FOX... Limetown was everywhere in the news

 **JANE** : Well, thank you for the interview

 **ANDY** : Your welcome


End file.
